


Be More Charismatic

by TheWritingDork



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ALSO pre-established boyf riends, Boyf Riends Secret Santa, Characters play D&D, Jenna Rolan is the Dungeon Master, M/M, The SQUIP is only the final boss in this D&D Campaign, also the Player Characters take this campaign (mostly) seriously but you only see the serious side, the first chapter is a background info dump and the second is the actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDork/pseuds/TheWritingDork
Summary: “The air is thick with crackling electricity, a slight mist at dusting over your feet as you step in. Even if you are far underground and there are no candles in sight, it is as if there is a natural light in the room. Thanks to that, you all can see the symbols that were littered on the door littered across the room, along with the other insignias you’ve observed from SQUIP and it’s followers. There is even a depiction along the wall of what seems to be a prophecy of the journey you all have gone through, up to you three wandering through this very path to walk into this room.“As your eyes follow it, you see it end on the far end of the room, where you see a sacrificial altar with an unconscious figure bound. And no, you do not need to roll to recognize it, because it is your missing party member.”A D&D Boyf Riends fanfic with Dungeon Master!Jenna and Player Characters Jeremy, Michael, Rich, and Christine for Boyf Riends Secret Santa 2018.





	1. Background Info Dump

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, happy holidays everyone! I am the secret santa for magicalplaylist on Tumblr, so I hope they enjoy this fic! One of their requests was D&D, and as a Player and Dungeon Master myself, I cranked this thing out with lots of love. Plus, I haven't seen any /real/ D&D content with BMC except for fanart, so I thought I'd write a true D&D fic for BMC (let's be honest, Michael and Jeremy would so play D&D). 
> 
> The first chapter here is just background information, and sorry if the format is a bit off. I have only posted actual writing here, but I wrote four pages on my Google Doc for this so I'm figuring out how to properly transfer this over without being too weird? The actual content is the next chapter, but I love my filler information and background information. If you don't want to read it all, the only important parts are the Player Character information.
> 
> Also, much love to my beta (awkwardpersonTM) who read through this and asked me questions about D&D, as she knows little to nothing about it but still read through this nerdy shit I wrote. <333 Love you lots, Mikaela.
> 
> Again, happy holidays, and much love to everyone! <3

Player Characters (Name; Race; Background; Class):

  * Christine
    * Juliet Manhattan; Tiefling; Entertainer; Bard (specializes in healing magic; instrument: Mac-Fuirmidh Cittern:[ https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Mac-Fuirmidh_cittern)](https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Mac-Fuirmidh_cittern)
    * Immune to any succubi/incubi (ace)
    * Trained under the great Atreyus Kannon (Lin Manuel Miranda’s character in TAZ (K)nights PT 2:[ http://theadventurezone.wikia.com/wiki/Atreyus_Kannon)](http://theadventurezone.wikia.com/wiki/Atreyus_Kannon)
    * Wants to one day be the biggest actress in the realm to bring joy and representation to the world
  * Jeremy
    * Will Hither; Half-Elf; Sage; Wizard (school of enchantment)
    * Married in-game to MJ Cruiser (Michael’s character)
    * Just wants people to care for him and to be loved since he has a stereotypical/cliché tragic backstory (family died when young, sent off to school, studied his butt off to try to make a name for himself)
    * Has a familiar (based on a tattoo that he can call familiar from)
      * Animal: Otter ([ https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/46538-otter](https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/46538-otter) )
      * Name: Puck
      * IK this is a pet ferret but Puck does shit like this and I would die for Puck: <http://bob-artist.tumblr.com/post/180154883680/whenever-tux-manages-to-slip-into-a-forbidden>
  * Michael
    * MJ Cruiser; Human-Dragon hybrid (Dragon: Gold); Criminal; Sorcerer
    * Married in-game to Will Hither (Jeremy’s character)
    * Immune to any succubi/incubi (ace, plus super gay so succubi automatically have no affect and would have none even if he wasn't ace)
    * Only reason he’s a criminal is because he works with dealing herbal drugs to help people relax
      * Jeremy: so… you only chose the criminal background so you could be a weed dealer?  
Michael: and your character married mine despite that, so I’m the breadwinner in this gay family. unless you want Will’s twink ass to get a job, shush  
Jeremy: ugh fine
  * Rich
    * Imma Legend; Dwarf; Folk Hero; Fighter
    * Has a familiar (has a glove that is imbued with the spell ‘find familiar’)
      * Animal: Weasel ([ https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/weasel](https://www.dndbeyond.com/monsters/weasel) )
      * Name: Kickyerarse (party calls him Kicks)
      * Imma cares more about his familiar than anyone else in the party
    * How he became a folk hero: saved noble family from fire and put it out (first firefighter)
    * Actually really cares about everyone else but hides it behind jokes and his bull-headed nature



Dungeon Master: Jenna

  * Misc. Info
    * Michael’s basement: Location for Sessions
      * Bringing snacks Jenna wants can possibly grant you advantage in some rolls if she’s in a generous mood (Michael typically gets this since he and her are BFFs)
    * Michael and Jeremy have been dating since sophomore year in this after both mutually crushing since some point during freshman year
      * For their one-year anniversary, Jeremy actually went to Jenna two weeks before their anniversary (which was going to take place during their session, but they were doing an afternoon session then having a nice dinner out after) if, during the session their anniversary fell on, if they could have a wedding
      * Jenna of course agreed and let Jeremy propose at the start of the session (Christine and Rich were in on it and thought it was cute and nerdy, which fits them perfectly)


        * Michael totally pretended at first like he wasn’t going to cry but he did
      * The wedding was actually something Jeremy planned out himself, only getting help from Jenna, and it really meant a lot to the two of them
        * Michael didn’t even pretend to not cry, he just straight up did because holy fuck he loves his nerdy boyfriend to pieces
        * Jeremy even had cute little promises rings for the two of them to wear and put on during the ‘wedding’
      * Michael’s gift he gave him was a commissioned piece of art of their DnD characters but he still feels his gift didn’t live up to Jeremy’s so he makes a vow to outdo Jeremy somehow next year (not out of anything negative, but because he feels Jeremy needs to know how LOVED HE IS!!!)
    * The campaign they have in this fic is their second campaign actually
      * The first was more getting the characters to know one another and had a more generic villain that played out in a unique way
        * Christine and Rich hadn’t ever played and were skeptical at first but grew to love it as much as Jenna, Jeremy, and Michael
        * Yes, Jenna was just as in love with it as the other two, but they all needed more than two people in the party to have a proper session
    * Jenna, Michael, and Jeremy all have listening parties for The Adventure Zone podcast
      * They all started listening together part of the way through ‘Petal to the Metal’
      * Michael has an IPRE patch
      * The podcast is what really drove them to want to have their own group to play with
        * Michael also got his obsession with die sets when he heard about the metal die and the one that glows when you get a Crit Hit
    * Michael’s character is currently based loosely off of my own character
      * She is a half-dragon/half-elf with a bronze dragon heritage that is a sorceress and urchin VS half-dragon/half-human with a gold dragon heritage that is a sorcerer and criminal
    * Jeremy’s character is loosely inspired by my first DnD character who was an elf sage wizard with a normal first name and punny last name, but in context to DnD vs irl last name (Farah Paladin)


  * Everyone’s set up when playing
    * Jenna
      * Sitting behind her dual-binder set up with the Monster Manual and her own notes and die sets


        * This is honestly my set-up when I DM if I don’t have my laptop, excuse my self-projection
      * On Michael’s bed so she can tower over everyone and be intimidating
      * Has her laptop as well where she has some notes/lists, plays music from it for ambiance
      * She loves wearing her hoodie and having the hood up when she’s playing to give a more menacing/mystic vibe as the DM
    * Michael
      * OK character sheet, a little messy/disorganized
      * Constantly reminded by Jeremy to write shit down because he gets too into the story sometimes and forgets oh shit, I need to write this down so I remember it next session
      * Has a die set horde (even before playing with the group, partially why everyone told him he needed to be at least half dragon)
      * Sits right next to Jeremy every time (if there isn’t fighting going on, tries to get him to sit in his lap) and wraps them in his fuzziest blanket he keeps from Christine
    * Jeremy
      * Neatest character sheet (he actually has super nice handwriting FIGHT ME ON THIS)
      * Has a moleskine notebook that he writes down all the details Jenna says in for plot/characters/NPCs/etc
      * Always wears some clothing article of Michaels when they play (hoodie/socks/sweatshirt/etc)
      * After he got his familiar Puck during their first campaign, Michael got him an otter plush and Jeremy leaves it at Michael’s house so he can whip the plush out whenever he summons Puck in game because hes a NEEERD
    * Christine
      * Sits bundled up in blankets on top of one of Michael’s beanbags
      * Has the messiest character sheet
      * Uses the D20 dice app because she always loses her die set
      * Will actually try to sing when she’s using her bard magic
        * They allow her to have a 10 second window as long as she’s rolling for damage/heal/etc as she does so (has to use her calculator app while she samples)
    * Rich
      * Michael’s other beanbag is his throne
      * Has the neatest character sheet after Jeremy
      * Always is the one rushing in
        * Christine: the true treasure is the friendship we gained along the way  
Rich: fuck that, I want my GOLD  
Jeremy: aren’t you the folk hero?  
Rich: that means people know to gimmie the gold after a job well done
      * Secretly has listened to some TAZ and was partially inspired by Tres Horny Boys for his character




	2. The Final Battle (Campaign End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here is the actual fic! I hope you all enjoy it, especially magicalplaylist!!! Happy holidays, and I really hope you enjoy this fic! <3333
> 
> Also, for reading someone's speech:  
> “/ITALICS means that the characters whoever is talking plays is talking (aka in-character talking. ex: Christine talking as Juliet)./ If it’s normal, whoever is talking is actually talking (aka out-of-character talking. ex: Jeremy’s talking as himself). I promise it’ll make more sense as you read.”

“The three of you are now in the bellies of the dungeon under the manor, still unsure on where MJ could possibly be,” Jenna said, her tone low and ominous to match the ambiance playing from her laptop.

MJ Cruiser, better known as Michael Mell, sat among the three who were currently playing in the session, arms wound around one the players that sat in his lap (his amazing boyfriend Jeremy, known in the game as Will Hither). Of course he knew where MJ was, though he was sworn to secrecy by Jenna until the moment came to reveal all about the circumstances of everything. He was surprised by his willpower with all of the begging and whining from Rich, Christine, but especially Jeremy. 

What Jenna planned, however, was too good to spoil (she was the best DM ever, and he would fight anyone who said otherwise), so he sat with the lower half of his face buried against the back of his Player Two’s shoulder, watching the scene unfold. 

“As you three somehow managed to beat the seemingly mindless drones of SQUIP, you now hold the key to the innermost sanctum. Well, Imma has it after insisting on being the one to loot every single unconscious body by himself.”

Rich, also known as Imma Legend in-game, piped up. “Hey, I didn’t get to kill them because Juliet and Will were _so_ insistent to spare them, so I deserve to get all the loot.” Christine, aka Juliet Manhattan, rolled her eyes as Jenna sighed through her nose. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Jenna continued, giving a pointed look to Rich, “you reach the doorway. It is engraved with odd patterns and other intricacies.” As she spoke, Jeremy tugged his arm out of Michael’s hold and picked up his d20, rolling it before scanning over his character sheet. 

“I got an unnatural twenty in Arcana,” Jeremy said as she finished her brief description, looking over at her as he picked up his moleskine notebook. 

Michael watched Jenna’s eyes skim her Google Doc, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Will, you recognize these symbols from your studies. From what you can gather, this is a kind of sacrificial chamber that has ties with SQUIP.”

Jeremy shifted again in his arms as he turned to face Rich and Christine in the beanbags. “OK, we are probably going to have to stop whatever SQUIP has planned before it completes whatever ritual to become a God.”

“ _I just wish that MJ was here,_ ” Christine said in her made-up accent, glancing pointedly at Michael who could only shrug and continue to hide his grin. “ _I hope he’s OK._ ”

“ _We can’t think about that weenie now! I’m sure he’s fine wherever he is. If anything, he might’ve gotten caught up in a drug trade._ ”

“ _Hey, MJ wouldn’t! Well, at least not now when we’re in the middle of such an important mission_ ,” Jeremy defended as he gave a pointed look to Rich, and even if Michael couldn’t see it, he could hear the pout. At that, Michael quickly removed his face from its hiding spot to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck as thanks for defending his character’s honor before hiding it again. 

“ _Yeah yeah, whatever._ I go and unlock the door then.”

Jenna smirked for a moment before informing Rich, “Imma, you try to reach the keyhole, but you’re too short to reach it, even on your tippy toes.”

“ _Fuckin’ hell, SQUIP is size-ist, god damn asshole,”_ Rich said, though narrowed his eyes right at Jenna. “ _OK, which one of you is gonna hoist me up so I can unlock this thing?_ ”

“ _Imma, are you really just gonna be that… determined and stubborn and not let one of us do it?_ ” Christine asked, a brow raised as Jenna and Michael couldn’t help but laugh at the bickering.

“ _Yes! Now someone lift me!_ ”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, as evident by the let’s-just-move-on-esque sigh he gave before he quickly rolled his d20 again. “OK, I got a seventeen overall to lift Imma and let him unlock the door.”

“ _Hell yeah!_ Thanks, Tall-Ass!”

“OK, you lift Imma up and let him unlock the door,” Jenna confirmed with a smirk and roll of her eyes. As she spoke, Michael gently squeezed around Jeremy’s waist, both out of his undying adoration for his boyfriend and out of excitement for what was about to unfold. After all, it involved his character in a private scene the two played out, so he got to know a good amount of juicy tidbits the three were only just now about to find out.

Michael’s smile widened as he felt Jeremy lean back against him, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing it in return. He waited in anticipation as Jenna muttered something, pausing the music. “Oh hell no, music changes are never good.”

“Rich, not all music changes are bad.” As soon as the words left Jeremy’s mouth, the underground ambiance changed to a chill-inducing melody that sent shivers down everyone’s spines. “OK, nevermind, this is a bad music change.”

“I fucking told you so!”

Jenna cleared her throat, silencing everyone. With a nod, she started her monologue to describe the scene, one that had Michael practically vibrating where he sat (it was only thanks to Jeremy’s added weight that he wasn’t bouncing in his place). 

“As soon as the large doors are unlocked and Imma is placed back down, you three work to push the extravagant doors wide open. The feeling of utter dread washes over all of you. Quickly, I need you all to perform a saving throw to not become frightened.” The sound of die rolling physically and digitally rang through the room, earning a groan from all three as they failed, Rich even getting a Crit Miss. “OK, you all are frightened as you take in the room before you.

“The air is thick with crackling electricity, a slight mist at dusting over your feet as you step in. Even if you are far underground and there are no candles in sight, it is as if there is a natural light in the room. Thanks to that, you all can see the symbols that were littered on the door littered across the room, along with the other insignias you’ve observed from SQUIP and it’s followers. There is even a depiction along the wall of what seems to be a prophecy of the journey you all have gone through, up to you three wandering through this very path to walk into this room.

“As your eyes follow it, you see it end on the far end of the room, where you see a sacrificial altar with an unconscious figure bound. And no, you do not need to roll to recognize it, because it is your missing party member.”

“OK, fuck you Jenna,” Jeremy said with no spite or bite behind it. “I’m running over there to get MJ out of there.”

“ _Wait, W-_ ”

“Alright, do a dexterity saving throw,” Jenna smugly said, earning a groan from both Rich and Christine.

Jeremy muttered out a curse as he picked up his d20, all while Michael shifted to rest his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m glad to know you’d run blindly into danger to save me, Jere-Bear.”

“Of course I would, Micah,” he said, quickly turning his head to kiss Michael’s cheek before rolling his die. After watching Jeremy’s lips purse in thought, something he often did when doing quick mental math, he watched those lips break out into a proud grin. “Unnatural twenty.”

“Alright, you manage to avoid tripping one of the traps that were set and would have been able to notice if you had done a simple perception check,” Jenna chastised before Michael saw Christine tap at her phone and Rich roll his own d20, learning from Jeremy’s mistake.

“Uh, I got a six overall for perception, but Rich got a twenty-one with his bonus,” Christine announced before taking a sip from her water bottle. Rich, meanwhile, puffed his chest out proudly before picking his die up.

Jenna quickly nodded, scanning over her laptop screen one more before speaking. “OK, so Juliet is too distraught by Will’s slip-up and frightened by this to notice anything new, but as a folk hero who has gone through many tough situations before, Imma manages to overcome his fear for a moment to get a better grasp of the sanctum. You notice that there are a few more traps, but that there seems to be a table off to the side with a bottle of the green alcoholic beverage you, Imma, and Will are fond of and what you recognize as a variation of the dragonslayer’s sword, but in the form of a dagger, and it appears to be coated in a substance you cannot identify, though it isn’t blood.”

Rich muttered out a few curses at that before Jenna continued. “Before you can get any further, you all feel like… something is washing over you. You three have felt this odd sensation before, in small increments, but nothing like this. I need you all to roll a Charisma saving throw.”

Michael could swear he could cut the tension on his basement with MJ’s dagger. He watched the two other boys roll their die as Christine tapped at her phone. “Mother _fucker_!” Rich cried out, tossing his die across the room. “I got an overall six, which I know isn’t gonna beat whatever standard I need to beat.” 

“Does a twelve beat it?” Christine asked, her tone giving away how nervous and hesitant she was. The shake of Jenna’s head had her hanging her own head in defeat before all of the attention shifted over to Jeremy.

Jeremy was the only one beaming in the group as he gestured to his blue-and-gold die that proudly proclaimed his natural twenty, something everyone cheered over. Michael pressed a big kiss to Jeremy’s acne-littered cheek as Jenna sat, slightly in shock as if she hadn’t expected anyone to get that roll for this particular saving throw.

“Wow, OK, um…” Michael watched Jeremy continue to beam as Jenna quickly checked through her notes. “Alright, well, you’re too busy running over and avoiding any traps laid out in the sanctum to get to your husband to notice Juliet and Imma stiffen and suddenly stop what they’re doing. You make your way over to MJ and work at the bonds holding him down just as he starts to wake up. Christine, Rich, you two currently cannot do anything, and you’ll know why in a minute.”

Rich just muttered curses under his breath between sips of his soda while Christine hid herself further into her cocoon of blankets in shame as Michael cleared his throat, finally ready to play and get into character. “MJ opens his eyes, and he’s a bit dazed out as he tries to take in his surroundings. _Mm, what the hell’s happening?_ ”

“ _MJ! Oh my god, what happened?!_ ” Jeremy cried out, turning to even look at Michael as he said this. 

Michael did his best to keep himself composed as he responded. “ _Wait, Will, are you… you right now?_ ”

Confusion was evident in Jeremy’s expression as he asked, “ _Uh, what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ ”

Michael glanced over at Jenna, asking, “Uh, do I need to do a perception check myself to clear up what MJ’s concerned about?”

“No, I’ll tell you that you what you’re looking for isn’t there.” Confusion rang out through the room, though Jenna and Michael kept their little vow of silence as Michael nodded in understanding.

Michael let out a sigh of relief for MJ before responding himself. “ _Oh thank god, it’s really you_.”

Jeremy furrowed his brows, very obviously confused. “ _Yeah, of course it’s really me._ ” He quickly rolled his d20, checking it. “OK, I got enough in my dexterity to remove the bonds on MJ that are keeping him bound to the altar. After I get them off, I go and hug him before checking him over for any wounds.”

Jenna waited for him to roll, and once she told him his decent investigation check number, she informed him that Michael’s character had some burns from lightning and some slashes from weapons. Once she finished explaining, Michael said as MJ, “ _OK, Will, I need for you to drink something for me_. As he say this, MJ tries to reach into his pockets to find something.”

“While you go to check your pockets, you find that all of your stuff is gone,” Jenna quickly informs him as she typed something into her Google Doc. 

“ _MJ, I need you to tell me exactly what’s going on._ As I say this, I’m helping him off of the altar, careful of the wounds he has. _I also need to know how the hell you got here._ ”

Michael just shakes his head at this. “ _No, I need to find it before it-_ ”

“ _Looking for this?_ ” Jenna interrupts, her voice shifting an octave deeper with an accent the group had learned to all despise. “As you hear its voice, SQUIP walks out of seemingly nowhere as it lifts a vial of the red-colored potion MJ’s looking for. _Did you really think I’d leave you with the one thing that could defeat me?_ ”

“ _I love vague conversation and being left out of the loop as much as the next person, but what the hell is going on?_ As Will says this, he’s taking out his enchanted quarterstaff in one hand and he remembers the spells he has prepared to use against SQUIP.” As Jeremy spoke, he pressed himself back against Michael, and Michael couldn’t help but smile because the two both knew he was miming what his character would be doing: putting himself in front of MJ to protect him.

“As you say this, SQUIP frowns before glancing over at Juliet and Imma. _Hm, so you somehow managed to avoid it… Odd, especially since you’re going to be my new host_.”

“Wait, what the fuck?” Rich nearly sputtered out as Christine’s mouth was gaped open.

“What the fuck?” Jeremy parroted as he stared at Jenna with wide eyes. “ _What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ ”

“ _Ah, I forget that, even as a Sage Wizard, you are not as smart as you wish to be._ As SQUIP talks, it fiddles with the vial in its hand while walking to stand between the stiff forms of Imma and Juliet. _Let me fill you in quickly, as I know you’ve grown to despise my impressive monologues. The drinks you three have had? They’ve contained a spell that gives me more control the more you drink of it, and I’ve just so happened to resonate with the enchantment magic you have honed in on. With the drink and my ancient magic, I’ve been able to implant a bit of myself in every person who has drunk some of my elixir, which has been mass-produced. I was hoping to have all four of you under my control with you as my new host, Hither, but your hubby doesn’t drink. It makes it harder to have to kill him in order to gain my full potential since he has_ free will _, but I’m sure that your friends won’t mind doing the job for me._ Roll for initiative.”

“Wait, do we have to fight them?!” Christine cried out as Michael was chuckling in excitement at the start of this final battle.

Jenna just nodded, humming as she took out her own die from it’s container and rolled before jotting something down on one of her many sticky notes. “Yup, SQUIP is controlling you two. Thank you again for letting me take pictures of your sheets before the session started by the way, because I’ll be asking you guys to do attacks for me that you’ll need to roll for to beat Will and MJ’s armor, and if you do, you’ll have to roll for damage against them. “

“Holy shit Jenna,” Jeremy practically gasped out as Rich was practically screeching in horror and awe at the situation. 

“I know, now roll.”

As the fight started, Michael spoke to Jeremy in-character during their turns. “ _OK, Will, I_ need _that vial! I was able to figure out that the elixir was causing all of this, and that vial is the solution I worked all night on_.”

“ _Why the hell didn’t you give it to us sooner?!_ ”

“ _Because when I went back to give it to you guys, SQUIP was controlling you three and had you guys knock me out! That’s why I was asking if you were still you!_ ”

Christine audibly gasped at that as Jeremy’s gaze shifted to Jenna. “Wait, that’s what happened during the little fifteen-minute break you made Chris, Rich, and I take?!” At her nod, Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. “Jesus, you’re insane, Jenna!”

“I know, now Rich, I need you to roll. It’s your turn,” Jenna announced in a near sing-songy tone.

“God, you’re so sadistic,” Rich muttered out as he rolled. 

The fight kept on going until Michael has his character knockout Imma, something he apologized over. Both MJ and Will were hurt, and Juliet was nearly knocked out while SQUIP stood with a good amount of health yet, continually taunting the pair with the vial between its thumb and pointer finger. 

“ _If you just give in now, Will, you won’t have to watch as your disgusting hybrid of a husband dies_. As SQUIP talks, it teasingly shakes the vial,” Jenna narrated as she jotted some things down one of her sticky notes. 

“It’s my turn to attack, right?” Once Jenna nodded at Jeremy, Michael watched as his boyfriend’s face shifted to one of anger as he nearly spat out, “ _Nah, I’d rather watch you die and go to hell where you belong._ I cast Hold Monster on SQUIP, and I need you to make a Wisdom saving throw to not be paralyzed for the next minute.” 

As Jenna rolls, Michael watched Jeremy lean over to give Rich a loud high-five before he brought Jeremy back into a proud hug, pressing a multitude of kisses over his cheek. “God, this better work because that was so fucking badass.”

“Really?” Jeremy bashfully asked, glancing away as Jenna groaned from Michael’s bed.

“Really,” Michael reassured before pressing a quick peck to his Player Two’s lips.

“OK, if you lovebirds are done, I thought you should know that SQUIP failed its saving throw, so it is now paralyzed for the next minute. However, it’s Juliet’s turn next. Christine, please roll to see if you beat Will’s armor class.”

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at Christine’s pleas to get a one for once in her life before tapping the screen of the app. The ungodly screech that filled the room, however, stopped any laughter as Michael, along with everyone else, covered their ears. 

“OK, _ow_. What the hell, Chrissy?!” Rich screeched back as he kicked at the base of the beanbag the girl was settled in. She, however, pointedly ignored him as she showed off her screen to everyone to show what got her to practically break the sound barrier: she got a one, a Crit Miss. 

Jenna couldn’t help but laugh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Holy shit, I couldn’t plan for this kind of shit.” She took a few deep breaths as everyone’s gaze honed in on her. “OK, um… SQUIP starts to talk, saying something like, um… _Ugh, damn ingrate! Well, your friend-_ Juliet goes to move forward, closer to Will and MJ, but ends up choking on her own spit as she tries to sing before tripping on a tile that was sticking out on the ground. As she tumbles forward, she ends up hitting her head and falls unconscious.

“ _Oh, um… Well fuck._ ” At that, everyone in the room bursts out into collective laughter.

“OK, MJ then goes over and snatches the vial out of its grasp. _Not so tough now, huh fuckface?_ He makes sure to give him a good middle finger before going over to Will, unplugging the vial on the way over. _OK Will, just drink this and we’ll have won!_ ”

Michael watched Jermey open his mouth to speak, but Jenna cut in before he could utter a word. “Um, Jeremy, I’ll need you to roll another Charisma saving throw first.”

“Wait, what?” 

Jenna sighed through her nose before quickly stating, “Just because he’s immobilized does not mean SQUIP cannot exert its ability to try to control you once more. It _is_ a powerful demon who is close to attaining Godhood after all. Roll for your saving throw please, Jeremy, but only let me see it.”

Despite the grimace Jeremy wore, Michael let Jeremy go so he could get up and kneel by Michael’s bed, out of eyeshot of the rest of the group as he rolled on the flat surface of Jenna’s Monster Manual. “Oh, while Jeremy’s rolling, Christine and Rich, you two can roll to see if you wake up. If you do wake up, you’ll have to do another Charisma saving throw.”

Michael waited with baited breath as everyone else rolled, relief settling in his stomach when Christine and Rich succeeded on both of their rolls. However, all three waited as they turned to Jenna and Jeremy, watching as Jenna whispered something into Jeremy’s ear before he walked back over and resettled himself in Michael’s lap. 

“Well, what did she say?”

“Sworn to secrecy,” was all Jeremy said as he kept up a calm poker face, though Michael could feel his gut swirling with worry.

“OK, you guys can continue now. Jeremy, I believe that MJ was walking over to Will and telling him to drink the red vial.”

With a deep sigh, Jeremy just nodded as he leaned back against Michael’s chest, letting Michael wrap his arms around him before he spoke. “ _Yeah, of course!_ ”

Of course, Michael was too used to Jenna’s trickery, so he was already rolling his own die again. As he looked down, he couldn’t help but grin as he rested his chin on Jeremy’s bony shoulder again. “OK, I got a natural twenty on insight.”

Jenna just nodded. “You notice that the faint glow that was evident when Juliet and Imma were just fighting you, along with when the three were initially controlled, is there. It is so faint and blends in with Will’s natural eye color that you honestly would not have noticed it without your Crit Hit.”

Michael just hummed in response to the explanation. “OK, I’m rolling for sleight of hand to see if I can cast a spell without Will noticing.” After getting the nod of approval from Jenna, he grinned as he held up the die, showing off another twenty. 

“Jesus, this die set you got is this close to being banned,” the Dungeon Master grumbled, holding up her hand with barely a millimeter of space between her thumb and pointer finger. 

Regardless, the tallest of the five just grinned. “Since I’m doing this as a sort of surprise attack, I don’t need to roll to beat his armor class, right?” The affirming nod had Michael grin’s widen before squeezing Jeremy’s middle. “OK, I walk over to Will, as if I don’t notice the change. _After this, we can go back and just cuddle, yeah?_ ”

“ _Yeah, of course._ Do I have to roll to see if I can beat MJ and do what I wanna do before him?”

“Uh… yeah, both of you, roll with your dexterity bonus to see if Will can beat MJ in terms of speed.” The two rolled, though it was honestly a flat roll since they had the same bonus. 

As they looked over their rolls, Michael couldn’t help but sigh as he picked up his die and patted it with a look of sorrow. “I’m so sorry you have to go into retirement, my child, but Jenna thinks you’re unfairly weighted.”

“Wait, you got _another_ fucking twenty, Mell?!”

“I’m honestly relieved, because I don’t wanna stab my boyfriend in the game,” Jeremy said, relief lacing his tone as he shut his eyes. 

“Alright, well I cast McFucking Hold Person on Will! Fucking suck it, SQUIP!” Michael yanked one hand back before tossing his fist into the air triumphantly. 

Jenna hummed out, typing something into her Doc again before laying out the scene. “As MJ walks back over to Will, the sudden tension is cut as easily as it’s started. Juliet and Imma watch as they regain consciousness and control of themselves as MJ raises a hand up, snapping his fingers with flare, because he is an excessively dramatic being, as he casts Hold Person onto Will. SQUIP cries out in anguish from behind MJ, raising all of the hairs and scales on your skin. _No, not after all of my hard work!_ ”

“ _Maybe next time, don’t underestimate MJ Cruiser. Well, not like there’ll be a next time for you, so just do me a favor and burn in hell where you belong._ After saying that, MJ goes, gently holds Will’s chin and tilts his head back, and forces him to drink the vial. _I’m sorry love, this is going to hurt since it’s practically exercising him out of, well, all of you. Sorry Imma, sorry Juliet._ ”

“Wait, what?”

Jenna laughed then, clapping her hands in what seemed to be joy that they defeated SQUIP. “As you pour the potion down Will’s throat, you hear SQUIP screaming out curses in Abyssal, though none of you are proficient in the language so you cannot understand what it is saying and if it is something you should be worried about… Well, except Juliet, but you’re too out of it to understand what its saying right now. However, everyone but MJ feels a building pressure in their head before a burst of pain shoots through all of you, an unbearable agony as the potion works its magic. Since you all were connected by SQUIP’s hivemind, the potion is exercising SQUIP from every affected being. 

“Before you can do anything to help, MJ, everyone starts screaming. It’s brief, only lasting for five seconds at most before everyone drops unconscious.”

“I’m rolling to catch Will since he’s right there, plus you two are already on the floor so don’t give me that look.” He took Jeremy’s die, since when he tried to roll his own die that was to be retired after this session, Jenna gave him a look of death. “OK, I rolled high enough to be able to catch my own husband, damn Jenna.”

She just nodded before continuing. “As you catch Will, you are the only one able to see as SQUIP starts to disintegrate around you, flashes of lightning striking near everywhere in the process as it screams in Abyssal. I’ll need you to do a quick Dex save to make sure you don’t get shocked.”

“Gotta get one last jab in, huh?” Michael rolled his eyes as Jeremy practically giggled in his ear, god, he was giggling! He quickly rolled Jeremy’s die again, doing the quick mental math in his head. “OK, seventeen.”

“You manage to dodge any lightning that could have hit you or Will, and none manage to hit Juliet or Imma. Once the lightning settles down, the mist that had been surrounding SQUIP vanishes, revealing nothing but a pile of simmering ashes. Congratulations, the menace that has been haunting you guys all of junior year has been defeated!”

At this, the group broke out into an uproar of cheers, woots, and cries of joy. Rich almost fell off the beanbag he was settled in with how vigorously he was pumping his fists into the air while Christine was just shouting in joy. Michael and Jeremy, however, just embraced one another before kissing each other.

“Thank you for saving the day, my knight in shining armor.”

“Nu-uh, dull armor. I’d be a shitty knight who did nothing if my armor was sparkling new.”

“Point, now shut up and give me another victory kiss.”

\--

After the session wrapped up and they all ate some pizza Michael’s mama ordered, Jenna, Rich, and Christine had to go. They all agreed to meet next week to have their filler session as Jenna started to seriously plan out the next campaign, giving each other their unique goodbyes before it was just Jeremy and Michael in Michael’s basement.

Michael was happily snuggled up with his boyfriend under his Pac-Man comforter, holding him close as they idly rewatched one of Michael’s documentaries, this one being about space. He was running his fingers absentmindedly through Jeremy’s hair, humming under his breath before he felt a bony finger prod at his cheek. Blinking back to reality, his gaze shifted down to his boyfriend as he raised a brow. “Yes?”

“I just wanted to be mushy for a minute and tell you two things.” The taller of the couple nodded as he watched Jeremy worm his hands out from where they had been smothered before. “First,” the shorter of the two started as he began counting off of his fingers, “you’re an amazing DnD player and I’m so happy to be able to play with you. Second, I’m so glad that you’re my boyfriend. It’s something that I think about every day, but it just hit me so hard today when you were talking tenderly to me in-character after you hauled all of our sorry asses to the nearest town to recover.”

As Jeremy began rambling, Michael couldn’t help but gaze fondly down at his boyfriend before he reached the hand that had been running through his boyfriend’s curls to intertwine his fingers with the hand that Jeremy had been counting off from. He smiled when Jeremy’s unfocused gaze shifted to look down at their hands, a small blush highlighting his subtle freckles. “I love you so much, Jeremiah Heere.”

“I love you too, Michael Mell,” Jeremy almost stuttered out, giving a goofy yet love-filled grin up to Michael before Michael leaned down, slotting their lips together in a kiss that (Michael hoped) conveyed all of the love, joy, and every other positive emotion he held for his adorable boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I know it's not /fully/ Boyf Riends, but I added in as much as possible during the actual campaign and in their interactions as they played (as well as the tiny bit at the end). Love you all lots, and I hope all you D&D nerds enjoy this. <3


End file.
